BBxLUntitled
by Alticiaekelley
Summary: BB escapes from psyche ward. Bad at sumarys.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi. Its me with another story! I know, I ditched mello and near and came back to l and bb. Oh well, I got the next chapter for __**Didn't think**__ somewheres. It'll be a while before it comes out. I'm gonna' bank roll this story out first. I wrote up to chapter four in three days. Sorry if there isn't a lot of details._

_Without further ado…_

_Disclaimer: Rated M for a reason. Includes the following; graphics, language, and eventual yaoi. I do not own any of the characters… I own a copy of the season of deathnote and figurines of mello, near, siddoh(Shinigami thing), rem, and jelos. That is all._

**Chapter 1**

**B's Pov**

Today, I would be released. Not legally, no no no. I knew that this hell hole that labeled themselves as a correctional facility6 would never allow my 'escape'. I was gonna' leave ansd the best part was that I was walking out the front door.

They had rolled out the 'strap chair' to strap me to while I was being examined by the nurse. Too bad that they were blind to the fact that I had recently decapacitated it while they weren't looking. It was always easy to slip out from behind the bars and follow my merry little way to the kitchen and pick out a butcher knife, I may have been planning my escape but I was still picky. It was a cut-co knife, I personally believe that the company started making knives for people like me who know how to use them.

These idiots that called themselves watchmen were incompetent, L was the only person that was worthy of watching over me. He could see when I acted out of character and when I was going to strike. These people saw nothing.

"Oh L, I'll be with you soon." I thought as the door to my cell creaked open. It was the blonde one, good. He was always more gentle with me, I guessed it was one of L's orders. L you don't have to run from me anymore, we'll be together soon. L, yes my L. He was the reason I was here, but I know he sent me here instead of prison to spare me. He loves me deep down inside and I challenged him like an idiot. What was I thinking? He was everything to me- EVERYTHING!

The blonde walks in and pulls the chair in behind him.

"B? Are you listening to me?" He asks, I felt my face from the inside out- I was grinning like a fool.

"Not really." I said dreamily, this often happened when I thought of L.

"I see. What do you always think about when you're like this? Just curious." He asked.

"Mmmm. Where am I going today?" I asked him, looking at him.

"Your going to see the nurse."He said, stepping aside so that I would be able to sit down on the chair.

"Oh." I said, frowning. She was always trying to stick her hands in my pants.

"B, are you going to behave?" He asked.

"Only if she stops trying to molest me." I said innocently.

"To what?" He said in shock.

"She keeps touching me. I don't like when people touch me. You know that my dad hurt me when I was little." I said, pulling the puppy eyes on him.

"Oh, allright. I'll tell her to look but not touch allright?" He said, perfect- that would stop her from finding the knife in the back of my pants.

"Will you stay there with me?" I often acted like a child wich had earned me to be diagnosed with social phobia. It was easy to pretend because social phobia was when an event happened in life that prevented someone from doing a specific thing. For me, it would be being touched now when I was raped at a younger age and was helpless to defend myself.

"All right. I'll stay there with you." "Thanks." I said, he started strapping me in gently. As I said, he was more gentle with me than the other guards- it was a shame that I was gonna' have to kill him. He was all right.

"Not a problem, its our job to help correct your disorders, not hurt you." He said, wheeling me out of the room and into the hallway.

"Can we hurry? I don't want to be there any longer than I have to be." I said, it was the usual request. Usually I wanted to return to my room as soon as possible, and today was no exception.

"Of course." He replied, starting to go faster. We made it there in record timing and I was forced into the nurse's office. She was sitting on a chair of her own behind a desk heaped with papers. She had my medical papers with her.

"Hello B. ready for your check-up?" She asked, leading the way into the next room. I was wheeled behind her. The first thing she did was take my temperature, then she made me open my mouth and stuck a stick in a held down my tongue while she checked my throat for bacteria, etc. When it was time for the rest of the physical- the part where she had to stick her hand in my pants, I pretended to panic. Right on cue, the guard stopped her from doing anything.

"He was raped when he was a kid; it's the reason behind his social phobias. He asked me that you don't touch him." He said, he truly was a good guy.

"You're also the one that feeds him jam when he's not allowed to have it. Do you really think that I'm going to listen to you? There's no record that he was raped and I think he's just fooling you out." She said, reaching for my pants again.

"Don't. L ordered long ago that you weren't to give him that kind of checkup."

"Well, Ls not here, now is he?" She said nastily.

"No checkups now." He pulled me out of the office and wheeled me back towards my cell. At the door I pulled out of the chair, the crippled straps coming with me and pulled the knife out of my shirt. The knife was my favorite weapon by far.

"Hmm. No one anticipated this; you crippled the chair and acted normal. You aren't afraid of being touched; you faked it like she said."

"And you were gullible enough to believe it. I'm sorry to have to kill you; you were the only person here who treated me like I was human. But I have to get out; I have to find my L." I said, drawing nearer to him and pouncing before he could turn to run. I slit his throat, captivated at the red liquid pouring out. Judging by the amount of blood, I had gotten his jugular. "I would normally stay, but I have to be going before others come." I said, walking to door, out of the white walls inside this hell- stepping into the color.

_All right, short chapter. But it was a good beginning showing BB's escape. Making B kill the one person that treated him kindly was mean, but it will have to do. It was a bit boring, but oh well._

_**Read and Review!**_

_Love, alticiaekelley_


	2. Chapter 2 BBxL untitled

**Chapter 2**

The first thing I noticed was the sunlight. It felt strange, alien. Even in whammy's I had never gone outside- but when I did, it hadn't felt this strange. It was warm, tingly where it hit my skin. But most importantly, I didn't feel like a soul. I had a body now, my body felt alive; I felt the pumping of my heart, felt the blood rushing through my veins, tasted the air when I hadn't even been able to taste the food inside, heard noises that I had subconsciously missed, felt alive again- as if I was new to this world.

I ran, the black top underneath my feet was hot from the sun, but I didn't care; it felt well compared to the nothing I had felt for so long. The heat, it reminded me of where I earned my burns. The power of feeling welled up inside me; I was never going back- never. I was free now; my freedom soared through me like an eagle rushing through the air around a mountain.

I didn't really know where I was running to, just running for the feeling. Then it dawned on me that I should get away from this place; somewheres out of the country. I would find L, and I would stand beside him. He would never have to run; I would always be there for him.

I discarded the knife and ran to a cyber café; no one looked at me when I walked in. I sat at a desperately lonely computer in the back and started to look through everyone's bank accounts. I created a new account and deposited money from other peoples accounts into my own. I stopped after reaching a million; it would be suspicious after that- besides it was more than enough. The name I was going as was Lucifer Lavringe. 'He' was from a third world country with no security. They would mail me the correct documents accordingly via an email I had set up with yahoo. Once I received them, I printed them off and put them in my shirt. I checked up on what was going on in the world lately, and was angered instantly.

I saw Kira. Not only was he a shame, but L had revealed that he existed. And for what- only to outrage his opponent. This was careless of L; he didn't normally make such rash movements- which meant that Kira was more entertaining than me, he was a better game than me. That was the most outraging thing about Kira, I hated when someone else was better at something I did.

I checked the location, Japan.

"Oh L… How could you? How could you reveal yourself? I will not let you die, no you are my lawliet. I will come there and be with you, kira will die." I thought. Kira, pitiful. I saw nothing wrong with killing, but killing without even touching your prey was cowardice. He ruined the art of killing, killing was an art. And, being an artist, I owed it to society to kill kira. I'd be slow, showing him what art truly is. I giggled like mad, thinking about what I'd do to him. And then I'd show L, he'd be so happy and relieved. We'd _finally_ be on the same level.

Did kira think he was better than L? I thought the same thing before he caught me. I've been thinking about nothing but my lawliet for three years and have come to the conclusion that he is divine. He can't be surpassed, only equaled. Did kira think that he could be his equal, he could never equal L- he was dirt. He was going to be my little toy until I get sick of him.

I grabbed a disinfecting wipe and wiped my fingerprints from the keyboard, wiping my hands as well. I could pass as a germephobe. I then got into different clothes, shoplifting- who knew? I ticket for the next flight to Japan and headed to the airport.

I got on the plain after a few hours of waiting and sat down in a first class seat. I decided to take a 'nap'. I was deathly afraid of heights. People were so two faced, I'm a murderer because that's the way they made me.

The plane finally landed in Tokyo and I did some more thievery, only in the auto section this time. I managed to get to the kanto region, one aching headache and a pissed off half shinigami later. I parked and got into a hotel that I got from and settled down with a laptop and waited. I _could_ be patient, if I wanted to be.

_Dear readers, starving for reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello dear readers, thank you for the beautiful reviews. I'm writing this one before Didn't think now because this one is already completely written out with an ending an everything. Reviews accepted._

_Disclaimer- I do not own characters, no matter how much I wish I did._

**Chapter 3**

**L's POV**

"L, B has escaped from the mental institute in Chicago." Watari informed me.

"Please note his methods. We are to be in full lock down mode until we can focus on him." I was now irritated beyond rationality. Why at a time like this? Just when I was fed up with the kira case, he gets out and wants revenge- great.

"Understood." Watari's gentle voice was gone.

"Ryuuzaki, who's B?" Light turned to me, not knowing everything for once.

"A serial killer I brought in three years ago. He was… Unstable, so he was admitted to a mental institute in Chicago." I replied, keeping my voice stable and blank as I took a bite of the sugary substance known as cake that was turning out to be my only friend.

"Why would you be informed of his escape?" Light asked, quickly analyzing there might be history between B and I.

"Because he is a psychopath and I am the only person that can outwit him." I avoided mentioning whammy's and everything to do with it. "Believe me, you would find no information pertaining as to who L is, so you probably shouldn't even try kira." I said, flatly.

"Quit calling me kira, my name is light." He said, exhasperated.

"So kira is asking me to call him light. Is that a confession kira?" I asked deciding to play with him, there was nothing else to do.

"No!" It was funny, he had stopped trying to talk me out of my suspicions about him. Usually it was the same thing on repeat.

"Are you sure?" I said, placing my thumb to my lips.

"I'm sure." He said, catching on. It had certainly taken him long enough.

"So your sdure your kira. Confessions, confessions. It only takes you the second worst criminal to confess. Wow."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. And what do you mean 2nd worst?" He looked puzzled.

"Because in my book you are the worst kira." I said, really getting under his skin.

"I'm not kira, dammit!"

"Of course you aren't, you're just being set up, is that it?" I mused.

"You are impossible." Light said, giving up.

"Wow, it only takes you three minutes to give up." I said, still in that monotone. He only sighed and got back to work.

I decided to think about B for the time being. My successors were enough genius minds to focus on kira screwing up for the time being.

B would be finding out about what's been going on in the world lately right now, if he hasn't done so already. He'd also be coming to the kanto region of Japan, centering himself around us- if he wasn't here already. He'd most likely want to kill me, having three years to plot my death is dangerous to some degree.

Maybe he would find kira a disgrace. He'd hate kira because of the way he kills and because kira was trying to kill me. He was possessive; he'd want to finish me off himself. To him, killing was art. He was an artist, he liked when people saw what he did. It made him feel powerful to some degree. Kira's way of killing was a disgrace, an utter outrage. Killing someone without seeing their deaths, a simple heart attack? Yes, B would want to end kira for disgracing what he does.

"Watari, I want you to check airports for B. Alert me immediately if you see him. I'd also like cameras installed in the streets." I ordered.

"You really are worried." Light observed.

"Well, I wouldn't want my prime suspect to be murdered brutally." I said, bringing a jelley doughnut to my lips and biting viciously for emphasis.

"Wait, wouldn't he want to kill you?" He asked, confused.

"He may, but he'd without a doubt want to kill kira." I stated, as if I knew his mind better than anyone.

"Why?" Matsuda decided to burst in at the perfect timing.

"To B, killinmg is an art. Kira puts art to shame, doesn't even see what hes painting. B would want to kill kira for theway he kills." I stated, slurping my tea. "Anyway, we should be focused on kira right now, it is merely a safety precaution."

"Mmm." He didn't look convinced.

"Oh and watari, please have cameras installed in the water pipes and vents." I added as a second thought.

"Water pies?" Soichiro asked warily.

He's very recourseful, back to kira."

"Uh, right." Soichiro got back to work. I could tell it would be a very long day.

End chapter.

_Right, review my lovelies._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello dear readers, sorry for the short chapter last time. I hope you aren't bored. Please excuse me, I was running late on time yesterday to put chapter 3 on fanfiction. I am in my study hall, so time is limited. _

_Disclaimer- I don't own the characters. You should know this by now._

**Chapter 4**

**B's POV**

It had been five days, and with a stroke of luck I found the building were my precious L was staying. I also easily discovered who kira was due to much hacking into databases on my part. The deaths of the agents were easily pinpointed. The one death that was suspicious, however, was Raye Penber's. He was killed in a train station. Penber was assigned to the Yagami family and also to deputy director Kita Mura's family. The director's family was easily cleared of my suspicions, but the yagami's… I suspected the son, Light Yagami. He was a student, the hours showed and there had been police intelligence leaked to kira. Their family was on a home database, so he could easily hack his father's computer.

Yes, Light Yagami was kira. He had slipped up so many times that I was surprised that he wasn't in jail right now. Oh well, that made him all the easier to kill.

An email popped up on my screen, strange. Who would I know that wanted to talk to me, and how did they know that I was under this name? I opened it and was shocked.

B, don't kill kira. It's me, L. I'm going to make a deal with you. I want to catch kira, but his weapon is still missing. I know I have the right person. Help me, and I'll let you stay out of the insane asylum. B, I will let you be free if you help me. You are half shinigami, will you help me. I think you know how he's killing all those people. Could it possibly be a death note?Please contact me.

I opened a reply email and wrote,

My little lawliet… I will be a good boy and help you… Please talk to me. I'm dying to see you again. As for being free- I don't need that. No, I only need you. You can do whatever you like to me, as long as it's _you_ doing it. And no one else.

I waited half an hour before I got my reply, I was excited.

So I found you. And please don't call me by my last name. Kira would love to kill me. I don't understand what you mean by do whatever I want with you as long as its me… But I guess that we'll figure that out later. I will see you soon, follow my plan.

And so he went on to tell me about his plan. It was flawed to some degree, but that was o.k. I would make it perfect.

Kira was with L; at first I was furious about this news. L was mine; no one else was allowed to touch him. HE was my human, mine alone and no one else's. Kira, light, I'll kill you just for threatening my universe. L was the center of my universe, the gravity that held me together, without L- there was nothing.

But that worked to my advantage because he had a girlfriend- misa amane. I cackled to myself and stood to leave the room. I easily found his girlfriend after standing outside a random café. The streets were crowded with people, but I only had to look for a giddy girl with bouncing blonde pigtails and that wore a skirt that could make a Dutch prostitute blush. That was the easy part. The worst part was that she was going to scream when I abducted her for my scheme.

I spotted her at around noon. I kept quiet and followed her until she finally noticed me tagging her. She ran out into an alley and I stalked her. She was running away from the crowds. Had she been a little smarter, she would have stayed in a heavily populated area. I pounced on the perfect opportunity and ran at her. She stopped and tried a left hook that I easily dodged. I knocked her unconscious and shoved her in a garbage bag, which I dragged to my hotel. I properly chained her and gagged her, giving her a dose of crystal meth. I transformed into her due to my shinigami abilities and proceeded to visit my "Boyfriend" while pretending to be a dumb blonde.

"Oh light!" I squealed and walked into the building.

"Misa, I missed you." Light said, I could see that that wasn't the case.

"Oh, I missed you too light!" I reached up to hug him and he pulled me closer, his mouth to my ear.

"Misa, can I ask you a favor?" He said, in what I imagined was a seductive voice.

"Oh, you can ask me anything light." I pulled back and looked at him like a loyal lapdog.

"I need you to go outside the woods of town and dig up a blue box. Its under two trees that are twisted together. Take ryuuk an apple. Could you do that and open the box?" He asked me sweetly.

"Of course light! I'd do anything for you!" I said, giving him one last hug.

"Thanks misa." He said, looking relieved.

"Well, I better go. I gotta' get to work!" I said, running out the door and down the street a little. Once I was out of sight, I went to go find the box- not forgetting the apple of course.

I got to the woods without trouble and started combing through them for the trees kira described. Just as I was about to give up and come back tomorrow due to light failure, I spotted them. They were warped and wrapped around each other, twisting like snakes.

I quickly ran to the trees and started digging for the box. I found it quick enough and pulled it open. There was a black note book and a note. I picked both up and read the letter.

"Dear misa,

By the time you read this, you'll have all your memories back and your shinigami eyes. Do you remember my 'friend' that I introduced to you at college? I need you to write down his name real name in the death note. I also need you to start killing criminals again. Can you do this for me?

Love, light

"Heh heh, I see he didn't off you." I turned around to see a black shinigami. He had black hair, crossed eyes, sharp teeth and pale skin that had a bluish tint. I immediately knew this one to be ryuuk. He was rather famous in the shinigami realm.

"Light would never do that! I'm his girlfriend!" I exclaimed. The twisty twist screwed his brain up, but it didn't matter. He could still think normally- it just took him longer than most.

"Still naïve as ever." He muttered.

"Oh, and light asked me to give this to you, ryuuk " I threw the apple gently at him. He caught it and almost went nuts.

"Uhhh, thanks. I guess you're all right misa." He said through the apple.

"Thanks, I should be going to my friend's place." I said, standing up and walking to the city, a sudden plan springing to my mind.

"Does your friend have apples?" He asked.

"Nope, but I'll buy you a whole bushel full if you stay at my place." I bargained.

"Apples! A whole bushel full, how much is a bushel?" He asked.

"A big, heaping basketful!" I said, sounding enthusiastic.

"Uh, ok. I can make that deal! All I gotta' do is stay at your place right?" He said, clenching and unclenching his hands in anticipation as he thought of all those apples.

"Yup!" I said, the annoying blonde's powers amazed me.

"Allright, but don't take this the wrong way. Light not enough for ya'?" He gave his sinister laugh.

"What! This is for light!" I screeched, hurting my own ears.

"I said, don't take it the wrong way. Oh well, you can do hatever you want- I won't tell." He laughed and then left.

I walked back to my hotel room and phased back into myself. The short skirt was not flattering. I set the notebook down once I locked and booby trapped the door. Once I was done, I checked on amane.

"How do you feel?" I asked, trying to sound genuine.

"Not good." I had blindfolded her for my security.

"Awe, that's too bad." I said, giving her some more crystal.

"Ouch, that huur-." She was already slurring.

"I'm sorry amane; you'll have to be patient." I replaced the gag.

I went back to the notebook and cut a small piece of the death note out and switched it with a small piece of the fake. I put the original in my shirt and I photocopied the note that light left, only in blue ink. I put the copy on top of the fake notebook and put the original in the original death note's cover. I took the fake and buried it in the blue box, just the way I had found it.

Once I was done with that, I called amanes house and left a message for ryuuk. "Ryuuk, if you're listening to this, leave the house. I have to do some dirty business for light. You should go wait for me at the trees. Thanks!" I shoved amane in a garbage bag and turned back into her. I shoved her into the black limo that awaited me due to another call and got to 'my house' ok. I shoved amane on her bed and put her in the pajamas she was wearing before the whole thing happened and gave her another shot of crystal, she'd think she dreamt the whole thing when it really happened. I unbound her and took the gag out. Then I left a little note from light.

Dear Misa,

I need you to do a favor for me. If you can, go to the woods outside of town. I need you to dig something up for me. There should be two trees twisted around each other (kina' like snakes), there's a blue box buried by the roots. I need you to dig it up and open it. There's a letter inside.

Thank you,

Love light.

I left and went back to my hotel room, ryuuk had already been payed, I had left a bushel of apples by the trees.

The setup was the easy part, now I needed to contact her shinigami, because ryuuk wasn't hers. But, even harder thatn that was to convince watari.

To be continued…

_Mwa ha ha ha ha…._


End file.
